homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
100417 - Five Hour Warning
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 23:48 -- AT: hello heliux TT: hi uh TT: look giVe me a second im 7rying 7o por7al oVer 7he por7al pal is being s7upid AT: portal over? TT: okay no 7ha7s no7 7rue 7he por7al pal is wonderful and no7 s7upid TT: s7ill on loaaa AT: oh i see did serios talk to you then? TT: serios 7old us 7o head oVer 7o 7he archiVes yeah AT: could you make the libbys office instead AT: we need to leave TT: uh TT: por7al oVer 7o libbys office? TT: i mean sure i guess bu7 why? AT: the archives are collapsing AT: were meeting up at the office TT: yeesh 7ha7 quickly? AT: roughly five hours yes AT: the reset timer is up in her office TT: haaaaaah uh TT: alrigh7 uh AT: if your portal fails let me know TT: will do. I'll 7ry and s7eal some impor7an7 s7uff before we flee 7o... whereVer TT: i... ac7ually yeah TT: could you help somehow? wi7h your weird god 7ier powers? TT: because i go77a 7elepor7 around and nab s7uff quick if we only haVe 5 hours AT: nab what AT: and yes i can AT: lorreas with you? TT: like.... 7he Very plane7 I'm on, I 7hink? along wi7h some o7hers. i forgo7 if i lef7 7his plane7 si77ing ou7, if im in my own syladex, or if im in ryspors.... TT: probably also forge77ing some o7her impor7an7 non-plane7 s7uff TT: and yeah lorreas wi7h me TT: so any help asap would be apprecia7ed AT: ... i have no idea how any of the land stuff is working so sure you do that AT: do you want me to just grab lorrea then? lorcan said something about uh AT: lorrea being lorrrea but not lorrea AT: im not sure if i can grab her if something is wrong? TT: 7he lands, jus7 leaVe 7o me. you handle fa7e, I handle space. TT: bu7, fine. i'll make sure lorrea s7icks close 7o me. AT: mmm AT: i'll try feeling for her... but um yes ill let you know TT: lorrea looks a li77le differen7 now so... maybe you're haVing 7rouble Visualizing her or some7hing and 7ha7's affec7ing fa7e s7uff? AT: i havent tried yet, i have no idea whats going on other than what lorcan said TT: comple7e guess, i don7 know how impor7an7 Visual confirma7ion is 7o fa7e. bu7 ah okay fair. TT: well wha7eVer AT: eh ive been using a lot of visuals um TT: she'll s7ick close 7o me, and failing all else i grab loaaa wi7h her on i7 and i7'll be fine. AT: not really confirmation just imagination AT: alright ill trust you with that then, please hurry though AT: youre not a time player TT: yeah, bu7 we work wi7h wha7 we go7. TT: lorrea's here, so am I, jus7 send us oVer somehow and uh.... yeah I'll ge7 on nabbing wha7eVer needs 7o be nabbed. AT: we'll be in libby's office!! AT: troll me if you need help TT: roger roger. -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:04 --